LuvLife4evas Jelousy contest
by Not Afraid To Dream
Summary: Thid is my first time entering a contest, I hope you like it :3 - mustace smiley face


**HI IT`S KATTNISS 500- SIBUNA! But you knew that, LuvLife4eva wanted me to enter her contest so I am. / = line break *= pov change /* = pov change and line break**

Nina`s pov

No, this can`t be happening Mara making out with Fabian. I thought he loved me; I better let Jerome know about this. So I headed downstairs with tears streaming down my face. "Jerome, Jerome!" I yelled. "What?" he asked. "F-f-f-a-a-b-b-i-i-i-a-n a-nd" I was cut off by Amber. "JEROME DID YOU HIT HER?" Amber yelled. "I didn`t do anything he yelled back. "Fabian and Mara kissed" I said as they were bickering. "WHAT?" They both yelled at the same time. "Fabian and Mara kissed" I said again only slower. "I`m going to beat that guys f**king a*s" Jerome said. "Wait, I have an idea" I said. "What?" Jerome and Amber both said. "We can`t talk here, and you guys have to stop talking at the same time" I said. "We are not" They both said almost on que. "Just follow me" I said and led them up to Amber and mine `s room. "Well me and Jerome would start spending a lot of time together, not like dating but just like how the Pevensie`s from the Chronicles of Narnia hang out together like good friends" I said. "So like a brother sister relationship" Jerome asked. "Basically, but to make them jealous Amber will start spreading rumors about 'US' when needed. I said. "I didn`t know you liked the Chronicles Of Narnia" Jerome said. "I don`t like the series I LOVE the series" I said. "Which is your favorite book?" he asked. "The Lion The With and The Wardrobe" I said "Mine is 'Prince Caspian'" Jerome said. "I like that book but hate the ending it`s so sad" I said. "I know I cried when I saw the ending of the movie" Jerome said. "Me too" I said. "Okay I have no clue what you guys are talking about" Amber said. "It`s a book series Amber, you should really read it" I said. "Nina, Nina, Nina we all know that`s not gonna happen" Amber said. I rolled my eyes and went back to talking about the plan.

Fabian`s pov

Wow Mara`s a good kisser. When we pulled apart it was very awkward. "We swear never to tell anyone about this incident" I said. "Agreed" Mara said and we went downstairs trying to look as normal as possible. When we got down there I could not believe my eyes; I don`t think Mara could`ve either. It was Jerome and Nina looking very, VERRY, **VERY, ****VERY** cozy. I know I shouldn`t be on to be talking but I just couldn`t take it.

Nina`s pov

Perfect Mara and Fabian just walked in; I now something that will make want to hit something. "Jerome **what`s the difference between an Alligator and a Crocodile?" **I asked. I know it would make him mad because he has told me many times the difference between the two. "Well the difference between the two is Alligators can **hypnotize **you and Crocodiles are famous for being in a bad **mood**" he said. "That makes perfect sense" I said and we both started cracking up. I could see Fabian`s anger out of the corner of my eye. My plan was working perfectly.

Fabian`s pov

I couldn't take seeing the two together like that; Especially because I've already told Nina multiple times the difference between an alligator and a crocodile. I mean seriously I don`t know how many times I`ve reminded her about the difference between the two. Doesn`t everyone know that alligators have a sharper snout that the crocodile and that the crocodile has a more rounded snout. Or is it the other way around, oh great no I confused myself. I blame all of this on Jerome. It must be the way I think… no I know my way I right "I`m always right" I accidently said out loud. "What about the time I fell through the board in senate?" Nina asked. "Well…." I started to reply but Alfie interrupted me. "What about when you said Aliens aren`t real" he said. I didn`t notice him coming in to the room I thought. "They aren`t real" Everyone said to him. Wow I didn`t realize them come in the room either. "Actually Alfie is right" Nina said. Everyone shot weird looks "Hah" Alfie said. "Why would you think that" I asked. "Why would you think you're always right?" she asked back "Seriously why would you think that" Patricia asked. "I know that Aliens exist because Justin Bibber is an alien" she said. "Everyone shot her even weirder looks. "That is so true" Patricia said.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

Nina`s pov (the next day at the breakfast table)

My plan was working perfectly; time for phase 2 of operation **hippo**. I still don`t know why we went with that name. "Hey, Jerome do you want to walk with me to school today?" I asked "Sure" he replied. Everyone but we and Amber had confused looks. Mara and Fabian seemed to have been very sad looks. They deserved it I thought.

Mara`s pov

When I saw Nina ask Jerome to walk with her I nearly exploded. I saw that Fabian looked pretty sad too. "Hey" I said to him as we were just walking out. "Hey" he replied. "I have a plan" I said. "What kind of plan he asked curiously. "A plan to find out what`s going on" I said. "I have no idea what you`re talking about" he said. "Come on Fabian we both know you know what I'm talking about" I said "Fine, what`s your plan" he asked "We spy on them". "I like it, what should we call this plan?" he asked. "Operation **demolish** Jerina" I said "Perfect" he replied And we set of to spy.

Nina`s pov

Jerome and I were talking about random things when I heard a scream. "AHHH" we looked behind us and saw Amber covered in mud. "I told you not to wear **flip-flop**s" I yelled to her. I was about to go back to my conversation with Jerome when something caught my eye. It looked like Mara and Fabian were spying on Jerome and I. I nudged Jerome and pointed to the two. "It looks like we have to step up our game Miss. Martin" he said. "It seems that we do Mr. Clark" I replied.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / * * * * * * * * * * * * * * / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Mick`s pov

Oh how I love this pear.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / * * * * * ** * * * * * * */ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Joy`s pov

Oh Fabian when are you going to realize I`m the girl for you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / * * * ** * * * * * * / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Patricia`s pov

Something`s going on and I am going to find out one way or another.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /* * * * * */ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jerome`s pov (takes place in the kitchen; Nina is doing the dishes)

"Hey Nina" I said. "Hey" she replied. "I was wondering if by any chance you would like to have a Narnia movie marathon tonight?" I asked. "I would love to" she replied "I`ll ask Trudy if we can use the common room" she added. This is going to be an awesome night.

Nina`s pov

After I was done with the dishes I went to ask Trudy if it was okay for Jerome and I to use the common room; she said yes. Awesome now I just have to text Jerome

(Nina **bold **Jerome_ Italics_)

**Trudy said we could use the common room**

_Awesome, should we meet around let say 8 o`clock_

**Should I bring tissues for Prince Caspian?**

_Yes, yes u should. Also popcorn_

**:`) that`s how you will be during Prince Caspian**

_Hah, Hah, Hah, very funny._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Still Nina`s pov (at 8 o`clock)

"Are you ready for some fun?" Jerome asked me. "It depends are you ready to cry?" I asked him and both of us started cracking up. After about 10 min. of laughing we finally put the movie thing. Jerome and started yelling at the characters during the movie; it was hilarious. We were yelling stuff like "You should listen to Lucy" and "She`s evil!". We were being so loud we started to attract a crowd; more specifically a certain 2 jealous people. The fact that they were there made this night even greater. Especially when the white witch kills Aslan (don`t worry he is still alive for those of you who didn`t read it) and we n\both cried and comforted each other.

Mara`s pov

Oh Nina is going to get. I can`t stand that should be me laughing and crying with Jerome. Why couldn`t we get along like that? **(A/N In case you couldn`t tell Fabian and Mara are spying on Nina and Jerome) **I wonder how Fabian is taking this

Fabian`s pov

I can`t take this. Why does Jerome get all the good luck with girls? That should be me with Nina. I thought Jerome was my friend, I guess I thought wrong. I wonder how Mara is taking this.

Nina`s pov

We just got to the end of _Prince Caspian_ and Jerome and I are bawling or eyes out. It`s just so sad. We were about to put in _The Voyage of The Dawn Treader_ when I saw Mara and Fabian come out of their hiding space. "We give up!" they shouted. "We don`t know what it is you guys have between each other but it`s stronger than what we had." Fabian said sounding very sad. "I agree" Mara said sounding like Fabian. Jerome and I looked at each other then started laughing. Mara and Fabian just looked confused. "You guys thought we were dating?" I said while still laughing. "Yeah" they both said. "Well news flash we're not" Jerome said after we both calmed down. "Well that means we can still be together?" the both of them asked sounding hopeful "Originally we would have sad yes, but you guys cheated on us" I said. "I promise it was an accident" Fabian said, while Mara nodded in agreement. "But what wasn`t an accident was you guys not telling us" I said. Once I said that they both looked very sad. "We can still be friends right?" Mara asked. "Of course" we replied than went back to watching Narnia.

/ / / / / / / / / / ** * * * * * * * / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Patricia`s pov

I still have no idea what`s going on.

/ / / / / / / /* * * ** * * * * */ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Mick`s pov

This is good pie

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
